The present invention relates to a multi-usage connecting mechanism of pneumatic tool, which is applicable to various kinds of pneumatic tool heads so as to save cost and facilitate operation.
Various kinds of pneumatic tools are commercially available nowadays, including pneumatic cutting machine, pneumatic shear for shearing metal board, pneumatic waxing machine, pneumatic drill, pneumatic screwdriver, pneumatic wrench, etc. Each kind of tool head necessitates a cooperative pneumatic motor. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional pneumatic drill in which the tool head 11 is connected to the pneumatic motor 1 via a connecting member 12, a transmission shaft 13, a planet gear set 14 and multiple bearings 15. The inner thread 121 of the connecting member 12 is screwed with outer side of one end of a ring gear 141 of the planet gear set 14. The other end of the ring gear 141 is secured to the pneumatic motor 1. Such connecting mechanism of the pneumatic drill cannot be applied to other pneumatic tool such as a pneumatic grinder as shown in FIG. 2 due to different structure for connecting the tool head with the pneumatic motor. Therefore, it is necessary to purchase one specific tool head in accordance with each kind of pneumatic motor. As a result, the expense is high and money is wasted.